The Law of Attraction
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: It is believed that regardless of age, nationality or religious belief, we are all susceptible to the laws which govern the Universe, including the Law of Attraction. It is the Law of Attraction which uses the power of the mind to translate whatever is in our thoughts and materialize them into reality. Watch two people fall helpessly in love. Non-mass ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

_He is more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

There are fifteen different types of love. _Infatuation_ which is simply fantasy and idealization. _Romantic Love_ an already build up, deep feeling for a partner. _Eros_ very sexual sensation. _Companionate Love_ warm feelings towards friends. _Unconditional_ _Love_ you plainly do everything for the other. _Conditional Love_ the term explains itself. _Puppy Love_ innocent crush. _Maternal Love_ is accepting, nurturing and protective. _Paternal Love_ prepares offspring for the outside world. _Soulmate Love_ is related to as something that has survived multiple lifetimes before. _Divine_ _Love_ is a gift given to everyone from God. _Love of your country or patriotism_ loyalty for the place where you were born or live in. _Self-Love_ is accepting yourself and everything you are. _Brotherly Love_ is given to everyone by yourself. _Tough Love_ selfless behaviour for someone dear.

Only fifteen terms for love, it sounds so easy but when confronted it's difficult to categorize. I'm a simple minded person, my beliefs are mostly founded on logic and research. Love at first sight is something the Hollywood industry made up to sell Ingrid Bergman movies. True love is something the Hollywood industry made up to sell Celia Jonson movies.

A simple and capitalistic thought, isn't it?

I was comfortable with my theory of this warm feeling called love. That is, until him. The simple breeze of instigation turned into a full-fledged storm of constant turmoil, confusion.

I always made fun of my friends whenever they would tell me 'I feel this chemistry between us' or 'It's like our bodies communicate on their own'. Well shit, now I'm the one who should be laughed at.

I'm a hypocrite but upright. Passionate then again apathetic. An all-inclusive package.

All because of him.

X

Classical pieces in the background, murmurs which let assume everyone was having a good time, dancing folk. The beautifully illuminated ballroom beamed. Walls adorned with golden tones on occasion some white shined, even the floor seemed too precious to step on.

The carefully planned banquet blossomed with happy driven higher-ups, everyone present felt honoured to the bone.

Conclusively, the Uchihas wouldn't invite a Mr. Nobody from Nowhere. So when someone receives a gracefully ornamented, tiny silver plate with pretty written adjectives on it? Then that certain someone would damn well be a fool not to come.

That's the very reason of my attendance, and because I was trusted with the quest to monitor Shishou's liquor level. We were here as Tokyo Hospital officials after all.

After the initial hours of chatting, plotting and doomed boredom I found some solace in the corner of the hall, owlish eyes never failing to check on my superior, until my back tingled with weird unexplainable electrical tendrils of I don't know what's. As if I was being watched and my body decided to set off an alarm in my head.

My propped up head turned and this electric sensation was all over and inside me. Long luscious eyelashes blinked slowly, mesmerizingly back at me. I felt my eyeballs spy him over the dozens of people, occasionally blocking my view. The pressure I felt in the back of my neck while swanning to its maximum capacity was the last thing I had on mind. We were like magnets, unable to dislocate. I'm not sure whether it was him, the one that cruelly robbed my attention, creating these vibes or perhaps the cause was unexplainable. This unimaginable pull, it was as if the Universe wanted me to close the distance between us and reduce it to nothingness until we were glued to each other.

My brain received the order from my neurons to become one with him.

My feet swept slowly over the floor, surroundings blurred out. I wished to see more than just glimpses of him. Impregnated deep in my bones was this current. I wanted to explore it.

The distance closed in on us, tingles arouse in my stomach and I had to remind myself it's not love. There's no love between us. Only pulling.

"Sakura are you feeling well?" I didn't even as much as looked at Sasuke.

"I'm good, why?" My eyes desperately tried to locate him, to no avail. He was already gone. As was the electricity between us, as were his piercing eyes on me.

"You had this weird daydreaming face on, you're not drunk are you?" Sasuke now moved and blocked my view of pretty much anything besides his Smokey clad chest.

I glared at his honest face. "Of course not. You know as well as I do, whenever Tsunade-sama plans to drink either I or Shizune need to supervise her." He really couldn't listen, with him it just enters in one ear and exits through the other. Men.

"Alright. I need to go, Karin might spot me." His face covered in an embarrassing scowl. The Uzumaki wanted to dance with Sasuke but he not so much with touchy-touch Karin.

"Of course we need to prevent that." With the mischief already mirrored in my eyes, I grabbed Sasuke's arms then made him dance with me. I needed a little bit more action, a friendly dance served just well.

"So tell me," I started casually "how does it feel to be the brother of the new Superintended General?" My eyes and the smug look I had on my face were indication enough that, yes, I was teasing Sasuke. The slight pinch of pink on his cheeks and the scowl made it worth.

"Come to think of it," I continued, Sasuke would definitely not collaborate further on that subject. "it's weird."

A tiny twitch of his eyebrow told me I had his attention "What is?" he asked.

"Well I went on several shopping-dates with Mikoto-san, ate about a hundred times dinner at yours and visit very often but, " It was my turn to scowl. "I've never met your brother." With my freshly lit curiosity I asked "What is he like?"

I wanted to hear his answer, weird as it was I've never even seen a picture of his oh-so-brilliant sibling. "His name's Itachi and he's older than me." Sasuke sent me a clear back-off look. I did what any sharp-minded individual would do right then; I sulked.

"Come on, that's too obvious!" All he did was to release this infamous grunt of his, with that the battle was over; the winner Sasuke.

The silence between us grew once again, it was clear my best friend wouldn't say anything further. The music hit its climax and Sasuke swung me gently back, I swirled two times then found myself hit against a sure male chest. I opened my eyes, wanting to congratulate Sasuke on his social skill but the words were stuck inside my suddenly tight throat.

I was in his arms. Him. The one, whom I had that perplexing glancing match with just a few minutes back.

Having him in front of me only ensured my theory; he was gorgeous. The black in his eyes under closer inspection turned out to be not so black after all, it had tendrils of blue and tiny yellow specks around his irises. His face screamed royal heritage as did his well-build Smokey clad body.

Just like that I was lost, yet again. Certainty whispered gently it's not love, to which I agreed. Neither a crush, infatuation or any other romantic profanities. It didn't matter though, for I was lost in him.

"Nii-san? Why are you holding Sakura?" Like that the spell broke, world back in motion. I blinked, still mesmerized by these dark orbs with stunningly long eyelashes. He took his arms back and I was left missing the warmth of his hold. I touched my arm on the exact spot he did, wanting to feel that magnetism once again.

Wait, _what_?

"Otouto. I was merely helping out."

I looked quizzically between the two. "Aniki? Otouto?" Somehow, I had a feeling where this headed to. My eyes searched frantically Sasuke's. Where was telepathy when a girl's got a need for it?

"Sakura," Sasuke's eyes avoided mine. "meet my brother Itachi." He gestured towards me "Itachi, meet Sakura." How graceful, Sasuke. My compliments.

I was puzzled. Should I play Lady in waiting and bow elegantly, or maybe pull off a ballerina-worthy salute? Mr. Superintended General here rescued me from my contemplations, he reached out a hand in greeting. Handshake, of course. Why haven't I thought of that?

Still dumfounded I shook it. "Nice to meet you, _Superinten_ – , _Itachi_ - _sa_ – , err, Uchiha-sama." Nothing works better than some good ol' humiliation to get one's mind back on track.

"Please, Itachi is fine." He smiled charmingly and I bit into the inside of my cheek to keep myself from squealing like a fan-girl. He had a perfectly white and perfectly straight set of teeth. I blushed, nodding weakly.

A butler clad in the usual penguin ensemble appeared, "Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama wishes to have a word with you." He informed in a clipped, protocol ish way. Sasuke coughed, taming his laugh with it. Since I can remember he's found their chief butler funny, always cracking silly jokes about his snobbish attitude. Itachi, apparently having similar issues, smiled humorously at the older man "Of course." He sent us a parting glance, holding my gaze longer than dictated proper protocol, and they departed.

"So.., uh.., your brother, huh." He raised an amused eyebrow. "What's wrong? Minutes ago you were so eager to steal updates about him." He grinned boyishly. "Disappointed?" Damn him, always holier than thou.

I challenged him with my own raised brow "I don't know what you mean, Sasu-kyun." His grin fell instantly, eyes narrowed. Bingo.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasu-chan?" He growled. "Aw. Come on, don't be a party-pooper." He sighed dramatically and turned to leave. Stopping, he stared back at me, only half his face turned.

"I'm not, billboard-brow." At the prize worthy expression I probably must have made, dumbfounded fish and all, he smirked devilishly. I didn't know whether I should be mad at him, or moved he actually remembered the nickname I've so loathed in my youngest days.

X

X

A new story, won't take a lot of chapters. Might glue it together at some point. Leave some feedback, please! PS: The Chosen One is still an active story.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

This is for everyone who faved and reviewed!

Thanks!

...

..

.

X

X

The smell of fresh-bred caffeine touched my nostrils deliciously and I hung desperately on to it, because it was the only thing keeping me awake. I strolled through the Hospital corridors, eyelids purple from exhaustion, complexion pale from the lack of food inside my protesting stomach, legs like gelatine and not to forget my bun-styled hair not reminding one anymore. That pretty much summed up my complete Zombie-ish appearance.

Long live the seventy hours shift. Woot, woot.

I tried to gracefully maneuverer my patient files with the coffee in my right and papers in the left hand. The nightly check-ups were no joking matter, the procedure might be a thorn in the side but saving lives takes priority. My eyes focused on the critical conditioned. Apparently a deputy chief got shot during an operation against drug dealers. Unfortunately, the informants did a very poor job and didn't know the dealers were in fact gang members. Chaos formed from the lack of knowledge, the team of five was not enough to handle fifteen criminals. By the time reinforcements had arrived the man in charge was halfway through bleeding to death. Surprisingly, the remaining four officers had only minor wounds.

The deputy was brought in with several firearm wounds. He took bullets inter alia; to his stomach barely avoiding vital parts, left shoulder blade – it shattered his bone, and finally two projectiles; his right thigh and leg.

I cringed. That man had some serious rehab coming. Heaving a tired sigh I headed to 'Room 204'. Just before touching the door handle I skimmed my gaze over his vitals from one hour ago, then my eyes scrolled down the page. I halted.

The words were neatly printed just where they were meant to be, in the name column. I skipped that part usually because let's face it; surgeons remembered wounds and vitals much longer than the patients' name. Right then I hated that fact, because if I would've checked sooner I already would be on the phone with Sasuke.

Uchiha Shisui. That deputy in critical condition was Sasuke-kun's cousin. His favourite cousin. No matter how many times he's acted annoyed towards him I just knew he loved him. Like all his family members.

My hands touched the handle and I pushed. The familiar beeping of the hospital machines greeted my ears, I took in the depressing night shade surrounding the whole room; the flowers on the night table, sedated patient with a tube down his throat, a person in the visitors' chair, some jacket on the small windowsill – _wait_.

A person in the chair? My eyes widened, it was way past visiting hours! Despite the situation I felt a tingle of anger. Always the same, people just refused to befriend hospital rules. My steps grew louder and I was all but ready to shake the ignorant peasant awake – then I saw the face.

His face. The face of Sasuke-kun's brother. Uchiha Itachi-san's face. I froze.

He seemed to be suffering for his cousin, even asleep his features screamed tired, exhausted. His form was slumped against one of the more comfortable chairs around, though, sleeping in chairs was hardly good for spines in general.

I was torn between waking the man up or getting him a pillow plus blanket. After a contemplating minute I bargained for the second option. Sighting, because due to some unexplainable reason I had a soft spot for him, my legs steered towards my spacious office. Second in command and all.

Entering I immediately spotted my baby-rosy, light cotton blanket with matching pillow. This office was my second home; I had my own coffee machine, small refrigerator, wardrobe with clothes and the usual bureau equipment. Grabbing the two fluffy items, I headed back to Room 204.

As expected the not bedridden Uchiha was still chin-deep in dreamland, he didn't even stir when I adjusted the pillow and blanket. Nodding with satisfaction my attention shifted back to Shisui-san. I concentrated on the papers in my hand and on the stats monitor. It took me a little over four minutes with double and triple checking to call it an end and turn around

… only to find Uchiha Itachi seizing me curiously up.

"You have not sent me away." He said with a slightly titled head. "Why?" I had to clear my throat.

"Well, it wouldn't do to upset the Superintended General of the Tokyo police force." I joked lightly.

His eyes glinted amusingly. We fell into an easy silence, I guessed he had some kind of question and waited. I was right.

"Will.. Shisui, my cousin. Will he make it?" Itachi's voice had a hint of worry.

Looking at the sleeping man to my left, I said carefully. "His vitals show progress, also, the injuries are doing their best to heal. However, I can't answer you with a one-hundred percent accuracy. Complications can always arise." I wasn't a fan of coating family members into that _'everything will be fine'_ line, because, when it turns out it won't the one to act as a scapegoat will always be the surgeon. End of story.

Whereas other people usually cried, trembled or panicked Itachi stayed silent, locking his eyes with mine, he was calm. Worried yes, but calm nonetheless.

I smiled gently and added with a reassuring tone. "We are doing our best, Itachi-san." Somehow seeing that man upset made my stomach feel like it maintained pounds of stones.

He held my gaze, a mysterious feeling around them, "I know you do." Itachi replied with unusual certainty. My eyes looked at anything but him, I felt as if being under some kind of sensual scrutiny.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well, I need to finish my rounds." with that I made my way to the door but Itachi's voice cut me in my tracks.

"Did you enjoy the party?" I turned around, dumb still. What was he – _oh_. I put on a smile.

"Yes, very much. Mikoto-sama has excellent taste."

Itachi ignored my answer, as if he had merely asked only for the cause of starting something greater. "Sasuke is lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

I chocked on my spit. "Girl – _girlfriend_?" Oh hell, never. I loved Sasuke alright, but, only as a sibling. A moody brother if I had to choose. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Slowly I awakened from my stupor, only to laugh out loud. I couldn't stop, knew had to because it was not only rude but disturbing my patient's piece. But me, I, as in Haruno Sakura, dating Sasuke? No way. I leaned on my thighs, resembling Uzumaki Kushina whenever the woman fell into a laughing fit.

Meanwhile, Itachi's brows drew together. I was aware it was due to his growing annoyance, then stopped my loud laughing assault. "I'm sorry, really." I smiled sheepishly, wiping away some tears.

"We're not together. We're just friends." My voice still contained an amount of amusement.

"I see." Itachi shifted his attention to the sleeping Shisui, I was dismissed. Smiling I walked towards the door.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice stopped me again.

"Yes?" My head turned.

"Thank you for the blanket and pillow."

I felt my smile grow into a grin. "No problem." I felt his eyes on me until I was out of his reach. It sent chills down my back. What kind of I had no idea.

X

X

It was yet another casual Hospital shift I was to have, I thought. Walking through the hallways I was oblivious to the incoming danger waiting in the shadows, just for me. Greeting every once in a while I took the easiest route to my office. Changed and ready I left it fifteen minutes later. I planned to check on Shisui, he wouldn't have me adding suffixes, when I heard my pager go off. I was needed at the front.

The closer I got to the Causality Unit the more chaos made itself known. Nurses were running forth and back, I recognized the voices of my co-workers inside the crowd. I quickened my steps.

"Let me go! Thar's not what I want!" The yell was definitely male. From the sound of it I could nearly visualize a bulky, very tall, mean man. I was right.

"Sir, we are in a hospital. Refrain from yelling at my staff and patients." Tsunade had her day off, therefore the reign went to _moi_.

I heard strained voices say my name in relief, I had to admit acting as the knight in shining armour made me feel badass. It wouldn't last for long though.

The cold gaze of the berserker went straight to me. He grinned, obviously amused by the difference in height. It was a rather big one. Measurable in three words; rabbit and tiger.

My face maintained its confident appeal, I wasn't afraid. It wouldn't be the first time someone took one look at me and labelled as useless. I was anything but.

"I'd do that but your dumbass staff – " He sneered at that " just won't let me go!" And back to mad, was he.

I ignored the insult and took a step forward. I murmured to the nearest nurse to get some knock-out syringes. He was obviously disoriented. Irritated wasn't even a word to describe him anymore, and I sure as hell wouldn't let others sustain injuries because that imbecile decided to wreck some havoc.

"Stop terrorizing my hospital, we haven't done anything wrong."

"You refuse to give me something for my pain!" He yelled, paranoid.

"If we could just – "

That man jumped at me, before I had a chance to become defensive he'd already punched me square in my face. My body was thrown backwards, over a hospital bed, then my poor head hit the floor with a painful crack. I bonked out.

…

..

.

"Uugh.." I felt the monstrous headache before I attained any sort of consciousness. Slowly, my senses came back to life. I sniffed the clinical air full with antiseptics, felt a warm bed hug me, tasted a groggy flavour inside my mouth and opened my eyes to see no one but my beloved Shishou in a chair to my right. She looked positively worried.

"Sakura!" Her very loud voice rocked my eardrums, I cringed. "Ah, sorry."

"How long..?" It was hard to concentrate, beside Tsunade's voice I could feel the headache drum my skull. A monster of a migraine.

"Half a day." I gaped.

"That's too long!" It wasn't normal to be unconscious for so long. My head..

"The tests I've run showed nothing's wrong." Tsunade read my mind. "Well, without counting that you look absolutely horrible." That must've been true; a square to the face and a harsh downfall onto the floor. My nose felt broken and my jaw throbbed.

"I am sorry, Sakura." Tsunade suddenly said.

"What? Why? It's my fault that dude's found his way to my face. I should've predicted it." My hands squeezed the bed-sheets.

"And I should've been there." My second mother figure stated.

"You deserve a break from work every once in a while, Shishou. We all know it wasn't, isn't your fault. Some people just have issues."

Tsunade wanted to argue but I cut her off. "It's not because of you. That man got here demanding meds, he's an addict. When we refused he started to wreak havoc. His angry temper didn't help either. Tsunade-sama – " I said, waited for her to look me in my eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

It was clear she still had doubts but I saw her mood change. "Alright, but you'll be on leave for at least a week."

 _What?_ Then I've realized I probably looked like a freshly nibbled-on zombie victim. Leave was a logical solution. "Fine." I didn't like sitting around, doing nothing. Still, it was better than doing my work and getting pity looks from everyone around the hospital. Not to mention the street-life, people outside would probably assume I've gotten into a fight. With my rebellious pink hair it wasn't too hard to believe.

X

X

I've called in a favour from Naruto and he came to pick me up. Of course, upon seeing my disheveled appearance, namely my face, he's nearly got a heart attack. I had to use my body weight to stop him from going into the Hospital and _'beat the fuck out of that damn punk!'_. I informed him that after he'd be good to go Shishou would settle things with him. Naruto mistook my words and I realized he'd thought Tsunade would actually beat my assaulter up. I didn't correct him, I could feel every part of my head and my eyes hurt every time I blinked. That's partly the reason why I called for Naruto to drive me home. I bathed in a few minutes of quiet, observed the streets from my passenger seat then Naruto started a conversation.

"I'm really not happy I don't get to kill that guy." He said with a frown.

"I know." I did.

A few minutes of silence passed between us before he spoke again.

"How long will it take for you to heal?" My mood went down. Suddenly, I realized I was brutally assaulted and it would take weeks for the scars to vanish. And I didn't deserve such handling from that man. I felt like crying but decided against, for the moment. I could cry plenty inside the confines of my home, where no one could see me sheer tears. I gently leaned against the car window, the cold soothed a part of my brain.

"A few weeks." I saw Naruto clench the steering wheel.

"That bastard." No matter how many times I was witness to Naruto's kindness and comprehension it never ceased to amaze me how my best friend could be so passionate towards his closest people. I was lucky to have him as a friend.

The remaining drive was held in silence, only Naruto occasionally sang along the radio. I wanted to giggle then but it hurt. We arrived at my apartment block and I exited Naruto's orange Jeep Wrangler. That car basically yelled; outta my way. It somehow complimented Naruto's fashion sense; in a positive way.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He was a true people person. Give away and wish for nothing in exchange. With a steady resolve I've told him not to worry and drive home. "I could always have my dad pull some strings and have that guy pay up for what he's done." He said as a way of goodbye. "Don't do that, Naruto." He drove away with a wolfish grin. His father was the beloved major of Tokyo, therefore he had resources and much playroom. I, for one, didn't want any vengeful revenges. Only my bed was on my mind. I wished for a little solitude.

I went inside my apartment complex and walked to the third floor. I was about to slide my key inside the for it meant hole but my phone rang. Despite myself, I jumped. I guessed it'd be like that for a few weeks. Posttraumatic experience had that effect.

"Yes?" Only then did I realize my voice sounded muffled. It had to be the swelling's fault, I really needed my bed.

"Sakura, where are you?" A distressed voice of one Uchiha Itachi uttered. My thoughts went to Shisui. Complications?

"At home, why? Something's wrong with Shisui?" My heart beat quickened, fingertips went cold. I grew fond of the sort-of pervert therefore I did everything for him to get a quick recovery.

"How did you get there?" Now, that was weird.

"Itachi-san, did something happen?" I asked, puzzled by his unusual behaviour.

"Yes, to you!" I actually stopped in my task to get out of my shoes. My eyes widened; the ever so patient, cool Uchiha Itachi.. _yelled_. I couldn't compose a response to that. I wasn't really so surprised he'd heard what happened. People in hospitals talked much and often.

"..I'm sorry?" How could one response to his accusation _._

He was back to calm when he spoke up next. "I could help press charges against him, get him into jail forever." I so didn't doubt that. His position was powerful, influential. To that, he was a genius strategist. He could pull off as a lawyer, without ever having gone to law school and make up stories with some backup to behold of.

"Thank you for your.. kindness, I guess, but Shishou's already taking care of it." I got out of my shoes and locked my door. I walked to my curtain drawn bedroom.

"Not sufficient enough." I halted. It was alright with me if he's only worried about an acquaintance, his best friend's doctor. It was, however, not fine with me to be bossed into directions. What more; he insulted my mentor. That, I would not accept.

"Uchiha – "I gritted out, waited for two seconds to pass and make him think I wasn't going to add the appropriate suffix. " _san_." I basically spit that out. "I shall say this only one time, so listen carefully. I will not have you undermine the Hospital's Chief sense of justice. Furthermore, my wellbeing is of no concern to you. The situation is being taken care of, I refuse to let you delve into my and the Hospital's business. Have a good day!" With that, I ended the call. How did he even get my phone number?

I plopped into the safety of my bed and tried not to think about anything that's happened today.

The next day, after waking up, I've seen my face in the bathroom mirror for the first time after my assault. I inhaled sharply. My broken nose was wide swollen, underneath my eyes there were flecks of purple with brown, my cheeks were the same colour; hurt skin thick from the punch and my lips, oh, my lips looked by far the worst. The lower one was fat, when I touched it I felt it pulsing, the colour a sick brownish mixed with dark roses. The damage extended over my whole lower face. I wasn't so shocked to feel regret over not taking upon Naruto's offer.

It would take me weeks to look relatively normal again.

X

X

...

..

.

Leave some thoughts, yo!


End file.
